


Wishful Thinking

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Lefou wishes he could give Stanley a proper wedding
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 6





	Wishful Thinking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YodaBen2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YodaBen2/gifts).



Stanley smiled, humming as they tilted their head to the side. They watched as the newly married couple went down the aisle together among flower petals and rice, admiring the way the bride’s dress seemed to glow in the light. 

“She’s beautiful,” they whispered. Stanley turned their head to look at Lefou, smiling as they took his hand into their own. “Don't you think?” they asked.

“Oui,” Lefou hummed.

Stanley raised an eyebrow. “You seem distracted, mon cher. What’s wrong?” they asked. They gave his hand a light squeeze of comfort, drawing him from his thoughts as he blinked.

“I just…I just wish I could do the same for you,” he said.

“How do you mean?” Stanley asked, blinking at that.

“I wish I could give you a proper wedding. In a church at the altar and everything,” Lefou said with a vague gesture at the building beside them. “Something proper in front of God and everyone.”

“Didn’t Jesus say His Father was everywhere and not just in a church?” Stanley asked.

“Oui, but..!”

Stanley smiled kindly, pressing a kiss to Lefou’s temple. “The world is our altar. Every day is our wedding if you want it to be,” they said.

Lefou looked at them, shaking his head as he smiled fondly, cupping their face between his hands. “You are so wise for someone your age,” he said.

They chuckled, kissing his forehead in reply. “Merci, chouchou.”


End file.
